Noodle's Pet
by Massy Chick21
Summary: A sad Noodle finds a new friend.


Noodle's Pet By M chick G/PG-13

Warning:This fic isn't all the way PG

Russel was making pan cakes for breakfest, while 2-D sat on the other side waiting for the food, then see's Noodle comming in looking sad.

"Wot's wrong Noodle?..."

Both 2-D an Russel asked while Russ walked over to her with pan cakes, then gives Noodle a short stake.

"Nothing Russel-san...an D-san..."

Noodle said holding her head, an pouting abit not looking at the drummer, an 2-D looking like hse was gonna cry.

"Don't be sad hon, I made your fav"

"Banana, chocolate chip pan cakes"

"Yeah we both know how much you love'em"

Russ said trying to cheer her up the best way he could, an was 2-D he hated to see her down. Russel went for the sryup bottle but only to look back seeing 2-D scarfing down Noodle's pan cakes.

"STU YOU DAMN FOOL!"

"THOSE ARE NOODLE'S PAN- Noodle?..."

"Noodle!..."

The drummer looked around the kitchen, only to see that Noodle was no where in sight.

"I wish I had a new pet..."

She sighed sadlly on a rock in the cemertary. Looking down then hears a odd noise comming from some trees near by. Being very curious, she wentto go see what it was.

"Aaaaaaaaawwwww...YES!"

"I SSSSSSO LIKE YOU! "

Noodle said happly while going over to the huge shadowed creature.

"Dan..I shouldn've had all those pan cakes..."

2-D said feeling very thristy, he had no idea how dry Russel made pan cakes. He felt like he was gonna die if he didn't drink something an fast.

"Man some milk would beh- huh!"

2-D looks surprised at a huge hairy hand behind him, with a glass of milk an takes it.

"Fanks..."

D begins drinking the milk but suddenly spits it out, turning very pale while staring up in horror at a gaint zombie gorilla. The runs screaming like a girl diving behind the couch in the lobby.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don be scared D-san, he's my pet"

Noodle gigled popping her head out from behinde a shoulder, then pets the zombie gorilla's head.

"Dis is Shino"

"Shino...D-san..."

Noodle smiles at 2-D who was hidding behinde the couch, then drives Shino over to him.

"There you are Noodle, I'm sorry D ate your-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ZOMBIE GORILLA!"

Russel stands infront of the tower beast in shock, while it ate Noodle's new pan cakes he made runing like hell behinde the couch joining 2-D.

"Hehehe silly Russel-san"

"Shino only wante pan cakees"

She giggled again while hugging the zombie gorilla's neck, then drives it away while Russel passes out.

"HHmmm...vodka or porno mag?..."

Murdoc was outside his winne sitting in that lawn chair, then feels the ground begin to shake like in Jarassic Park.

"Huh!"

"SSSSSSHHHHIIIITTTTT!

" GET AWAY!"

Murdoc yelled, quickly runing inside then comes back out with his riffel. Aiming at the gaint monkey of horror.

"STAY THE FUCKING ELL BACK!"

"MURDOC-SAMA NOO!"

"NO SHOOT!"

Noodle yelled out loud jumping down off Shino, an gets right infrotn of Murdoc's riffel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Noodle can you plez get rid of Shino?"

2-D asked the nicest way he could. Shino was at Kong Studios for 2 weeks now an was over staying his welcome, eatting them nearlly out of food an the studios. And was also causing alot of payment for damages.

"D's right kiddo..."

"Shino doesn't belong here, he needs to be with his own kind..."

Russel stated, also trying his best not to sound pissed off for when. Shino kept putting him up side down an taking off his pants an stealing his pocket money an room keys. Then the other time Shino broke into 2-D's room an destoryed everything that belonged to the droned zombie, that made Muds very satisfied, he never liked D's room or what he had in there.

"Stop trying to make like everyfing is all fucking happy an shit!"

"Because it ain't!"

Murdoc stated while sitting by 2-D an punched his arm. He was very pissed off at Shino for when he destroyed most of his winne,while smashing his cds, drinking all of his vodka, an for trashing up all of his porno magazines to. Noodle just looks at her brtoher with sad eyes then runs away crying.

"OH SHINO!"

Noodle yelled snifling an hugging the gaint ape.

"I DON'T WANNA GIVE YOU UP!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

She was very upset at her brothers for wanted to get rid of Shino, then starts hugging Shino alot while crying tears of pain, he just looks at her an gently pats Noodle on the head like alittle puppy. Then looking up hearing an odd sound.

"Oooh she pretty Shino"

Noodle said deciding that the other zombie gorilla comming over was a girl. Shino an other zombie gorilla stare at eachother for soemtime, then walk away with eachother.

"BBBYYYYEEE SSHHHIIINNNOOO!"

"BYE SHINO'S GIRLFRIEND, COME BACK SOON!"

Noodled yelled from on a rock, waving at the zombie gorillas good bye for 5 minutes.

"Bout time the brat got rid of that fuckin monkey!"

Muds said while sitting on the couch next to Russel.

"I pretty much agree Muds, but you didn't had to be so hard on her"

Russel finished while surffing threw channels an eatting potatoe chips.

"Hey guys!"

"Lookie at wot meh an Noodle found!"

2-D said smiling happy while comming in with Noodle, an 3 baby zombie gorillas.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Murdoc an Russeled yelled together, while they watched the little destructive monkeys bouncing all over the place. Then glare at Noodle pissed off.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDLLLLLEEEE!"

End 


End file.
